1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a light source module and a display module, and particularly to a backlight module and a display module using the backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel takes liquid crystals as display media, and the liquid crystals are not self-illuminate material so that the liquid crystal display panel is assembled with a backlight module to construct a liquid crystal display module for achieving the displaying effect. In the market, the requirement of brightness of the liquid crystal display module becomes higher and higher, so that manufacturer usually disposes an upper brightness enhancement film and a bottom brightness enhancement film in the backlight module. Therefore, the light emitted from the liquid crystal display module can be concentrated on the normal view direction to enhance the brightness.
The upper brightness enhancement film and the bottom brightness enhancement film respectively have a plurality of prism structures regularly arranged in fixed pitch. Generally, the prism structures of the bottom brightness enhancement film are almost parallel to the light emitting direction, and the two brightness enhancement films keep a space from each other. If the light emitted from the light source enters the space and is repeatedly reflected and refracted between the prism structures of the bottom brightness enhancement film, an undesired light beam is generated. Accordingly, the disposition of the brightness enhancement film though may efficiently enhance the display brightness of the liquid crystal display module, the display effect of the liquid crystal display module may be negatively influenced.